Such a ski binding is described in German OS No. 31 02 010. The cam and the roller of the known design are practically not protected toward the outside, which can cause ice and dirt to build up. As soon as the roller has left the cam, the front jaw can swing toward the tip of the ski and thus release the ski shoe.
A similar design is disclosed in Austrian Patent No. 316 386. In this construction of a front jaw, the sole plate is replaced with a joint parallelogram, which in its function is similar to the function of a pivotal sole plate. At a certain angle of deflection of the guide rods, a swinging of the front jaw, which in the skiing position is supported on a ski-fixed bearing block, is here also possible. A roller does not exist in this design. Rather, the surfaces of the front jaw and of the bearing block slide on one another during a deflection of the front jaw and are not protected toward the outside. Thus dirt can accumulate here also, which jeopardizes the function of the front jaw.
The goal of the invention is to overcome the disadvantages of the known devices and to provide a safety ski binding, the front jaw of which is constructed such that the elements needed for its control are protected toward the outside to prevent dirt accumulation.